User blog:12345B/Gargoyle (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water)
My new Pure Evil Proposal is Gargoyle, the main antagonist of the anime series '' Nadia: The Secret Of Blue Water . What Is Nadia: The Secret Of Blue Water It's a Japanese anime from the Gainax studio, a science fiction-steampunk genre. It is based freely on some novels by Jules Verne (''Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, Five Weeks in a Balloon, The Mysterious Island) WHO IS HE? Gargoyle was born Nemesis la Algol on July 21, 1833. Due to unknown circumstances, the Tartessian royal family adopted him, convincing him that he, too, was Atlantean. He became very good friends with Captain Nemo. He became Prime Minister of Tartessos in 1876. However, influenced by the technology and ways of the old Atlanteans, he formed a rebellion with the name of Neo Atlantis. He and his followers assassinated the Queen Of Tartesso and destroyed the old kingdom so that a new era would unfold. He kidnapped the young Neo and named him Emperor of Neo Atlantis, though Neo was merely a figurehead. To show his power to the world, Gargoyle tried re-activating the Tower of Babel, but a technical malfunction (due to Nemo's interference) destroyed Tartessos and nearly all of its inhabitants, including the young Emperor Neo. In the wreckage, Gargoyle found Neo's remains and changed him into a robot in order to control him utterly and completely. Gargoyle spent the last 13 years of his life at war with Captain Nemo and the Nautilus. He was neck and neck with his opponents most of the time, although he bested them numerous times. His life was cut short in the final stretch of the war as Nadia, wishing for the Blue Water to revive Jean, activated the light of the stone. He arrogantly ignored Captain Nemo's warnings as he was desperate to retrieve the Blue Water from the loss of its awesome power. Gargoyle reached out to take the stone, but as his hand was engulfed in light, it began to turn to salt, paralyzing him. It was then he learned that he was never Atlantean at all, but a human being. Saddened and resigned, Gargoyle bid farewell and turned into salt. /WHAT DOES HE DO?/MORAL EVENT HORIZON *He indirectly caused the death of the queen of Tartesso (killed by his men) * Desires the subjugation of the human race, which wants to bend to itself and to the organization of Neo-Atlantis using force, fear and perpetrating mass exterminations (it destroys an entire island and a large part of the city of Paris to demonstrate the power of Neo-Atlantis technology); * He kills without remorse and also feels pleasure in the act of murder (because of the death of his parents and of the dog of little Marie, he kills his men in case of failure and, on one occasion kills one of his soldiers just to intimidate Nadia because of her obstinacy in not wanting to hand over the Blue Water). It also eliminates those he no longer needs, as in the case of Neo; * He mentally manipulates Nadia and her brother Neo causing them to shoot their own father. * Threatens Nadia to kill all her friends if she does not obey him and realizes this threat by injuring Electra with a high-voltage discharge or causing Jean to fall from a pillar); * He is a psychopathic megalomaniac who considers himself a god (believing he belongs to the alien race of the Atlanteans, who created humans); * It is never seen in a positive way and does not experience feelings outside of hatred, anger and sadism. * It is looked at with horror, hatred and disgust by the protagonists (even Grandis Grandva, Sanson and Hanson - initial antagonists of the work then redeemed) consider him and his men horrible people; Mitigating Factors Nobody. No limits were found in his evil actions. Final Verdict I don't find big differences between Gargoyle and many characters with similar characteristics that have been decreed suitable to fall under the Pure Evil category. So for me it's yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals